


The Dark Hours

by Riverside7724



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverside7724/pseuds/Riverside7724
Summary: When Stiles has a breakdown, Derek's there to get him back up again. After the aftermath of the Nogitsune and the Dread Doctors, Stiles is feeling useless, so Derek starts on a plan to help his boyfriend feel like he is not just a human. Can Stiles feel like himself again, or will it lead to something much worse?  Lots of fluff and angst as well as pack feels, etc.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 21





	The Dark Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, so this is my first fic for Sterek so I'd love any comments or feedback. My goal is to make this a multi-chapter but we'll see where it takes me! Thanks for reading!

“I wish I never got mixed up in any of this! Every time I go to school or out anywhere I’m afraid I’ll be attacked by something that I can’t even name in a biology book! Why can’t I just be a normal teenager, not be afraid of the full moons because my best friend may kill someone! I just always feel like a human!” Stiles screams, the anger echoing off the concrete loft walls, “I just...” his voice cracks, a quiet sob following. He turns away from a hunched over Derek and runs his hands through his thick chestnut hair. A moment of silence passes over them, a heavy blanket of grief and sadness. Stiles sighs softly, looking out over the dark horizon of the town.  
“I’m sorry, really…” a tear slips out of the corner of his eye, “it’s just everything is happening so quickly and…” His excuses are cut off by two strong arms wrapping around his waist pulling him back towards the taller man. His back presses into the solid frame of the Hale.  


“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Stiles sobs, every apology split up by wet gasps that rattle Stiles’s figure .  


“Shh, it’s okay, I got you,” Derek murmurs, his arms wrap tighter around the smaller man’s body, grounding both himself and Stiles. Derek’s wolf howls in his head, craving for his mate. His primal instinct to care for his counterpart in his time of distress is all Derek can think about so they stand there, overlooking the city. Night falls quickly over the city skyline. Sirens echo off the buildings, lights flashing when a car passes the high apartment.  


Derek leans down and noses at the side of Stiles’s neck, craving his scent of ash wood and pine. Stiles complies, turning his head so that his neck is exposed to his mate.  


This method of scenting was always grounding for both of them. It was a way of calming down, their scents intermingling with each other like a forest after the first rain of the year. Derek breathed in Stiles’s scent, letting it wash over him a calming his anxious wolf. Derek leaned back, gazing at the younger boy's watery brown eyes.  


“Hey, it’s alright, no need to cry,” Derek’s thumb brushed over Stiles’s cheek, catching a few stray tears that linger there.  


“It’s just… just,” Stiles stumbles over his words.  


“What darling,” Derek nudges his head, bringing a hand through his soft hair, “It’s okay to be scared of all this. Hell, half the time I’m terrified. I’m not invincible and sometimes I forget it, and that I have someone I need to protect. It’s scary not being by myself anymore.”  


Stiles is quiet for a moment.  


“I’m just human. I can’t measure up to you werewolves and banshees and kanimas. Maybe I don't want to be the one everyone has to protect all the time…” Stiles’s words drip with sadness and pain. He chokes out another sob Stiles wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.  


“I know what it feels like to be helpless, but Stiles that is the opposite of what you are. The pack wouldn’t be where we are now if it wasn’t for you. You're braver than anyone I know, I mean you're now a part of this whole other world and you are out there figuring out what you can do about it,” Derek nuzzles Stiles’s head, his voice dropping an octave, “But whenever it seems like you are just the human, remember that I’m here, and the packs here, and whatever the supernatural world may throw at us, we will be here protecting at any cost. Does that sound alright?”  


A small smile crosses Stiles’s face as he turns around in Derek’s arms so he’s facing the taller man. Stiles’s arms wrap around Derek’s frame, his head buried in his strong chest.  


“Ok.”  


They stand there for a little while, letting each other's scents wash over each other, listening to each other’s hearts beat. The silence was calming now, less tension lingered in the air. Derek's wolf was quiet, content with the contact with its mate.  


After Derek felt Stiles’s heartbeat calm down, he kisses the top of his head and murmurs in his hair, “Why don’t we have the pack over, it would be good for them and for you, unless you just want to be alone?”  


After a few moments, he feels Stiles nod into his chest.  


“We can stay in, watch a movie. I’ll even order a pizza,” Derek offers.  


He feels Stiles grin. Derek is infamous for never letting the pack get any sort of unhealthy food, pizza included, even when Stiles begged.  


Holding Stiles tighter, Derek asks, “Do you still want to be included in the ghost rider investigation? If not that is totally fine, the pack will understand,” Derek kisses the top of Stiles’s head again, letting his scent flood his nose and mind.  


Stiles pulls back out of Derek’s arms. He softly stared at the ground before replying.  


“No… no, it’s okay. What I said before… I don’t think I actually meant it. I can’t go back to living in the dark while all this stuff is happening around me. I may just be human but… I need to be a part of this,” Stiles nods affirmatively looking back up towards his mate. Derek smiled gently at the man.  


Thirty minutes later, the pack starts to arrive at the loft. First was Scott who quickly rushed over to Stiles, wrapping him in a soul crushing bear hug. Derek grinned at the embrace, knowing that this was what Stiles needed right now.  


“Hey, dude! Great idea for a hangout here, it’s been forever since the pack last met. Dude I miss everyone!” Stiles grinned at his best friend. Scott took a spot on the numerous couches that sat in a circle in the center of the apartment.  


Music drifts throughout the loft and makes the concrete building feel homey and welcoming. Beanbags and couches are spread across the cold floor. Stiles had turned on lamps around the apartment, the lights giving off a comforting glow around the room. Lydia had previously made Derek buy a rug to-in her words- ‘brighten the place up so he doesn’t look like a vampire’, which then resulted in Derek rebutting that there weren’t any vampires in existence which consequently made the two launch into a full throttle argument on the relevance of Dracula in movies.  


Next in was Isaac, who flashes a smile in Stiles direction but then quickly bounces over to Scott, taking a seat in his lap. They scent each other quickly and even Stiles could feel the pure adoration radiating off of them.  


After Isaac was Lydia and Jackson, as well as Allison and Kira holding the hot pizza boxes. They rush in mid-conversation, loud voices, echoing off the barren walls.  


“Look, Lydia, personally, the blue is the better color. Plus would compliment your shoes. Oh, also we could go jewelry shopping next weekend and find some jewelry to add. We are going to look so good!” Allison exclaims.  


“I swear girls are another species,” Jackson remarks as he and the girls walk in. Derek chuckles behind Stiles at the comment.  


“Oh shush Jackson, you wish you could look as good as us. Plus its prom so we have to look gorgeous,” Lydia responds, taking Allison and Kira by the arm as they walk to the couch.  


With a chorus of ‘hellos’ and ‘what’s up’ the pack all find a seat. The smell of hot pizza fills the room as it heats up in the oven.  


Stiles sits on Derek’s lap, his gaze turned up towards the ceiling while Derek scents him again, his wolf getting hyper with all of the activity.  


As conversations start up, a growing rumble of voices fill the previously empty loft. Stiles hears Lydia and Kira talking about a calc test from the previous week while Scott, Isaac, and Jackson seem to be retelling a lacrosse game from the past weekend. During all of the commotion, Stiles and Derek sit quietly, just taking in all the chatter and thoughts. The room is peaceful, and Stiles almost forgets what happened in the very same spot not any longer than thirty minutes ago.  


Much later into the night, Derek lifts Stiles off of him so he can retrieve the pizza from the kitchen. He softly pads into the other room, Stiles following close at his heels. Derek pulls the pizza out and sets it out on the table. Derek slaps away Stiles's hand as he reaches for a piece.  


Stiles scowls up at him.  


“Don’t you scowl at me, mister. This isn’t just for you, plus it’s hot and we wouldn't want to burn that pretty mouth of yours because what would you do with your time other than talk,” Derek remarks with a smirk. Stiles scowls again but grins shortly after as he sees Derek grab a piece out of the box. Derek quickly takes a bite, a smear of sauce lingering on his lip.  


“Damn dude, I guess I have to help you out there,” Stiles grins before leaning in to kiss the taller man.  


“Mmm, you taste delicious.”

Shortly after the pizza was taken out of the oven, all of the cheese and pepperoni pizza had disappeared, the smell of deliciousness still lingering in the air.  


Full of food and laughter, the pack all cozy up on the couch facing the TV to watch a movie picked out by Stiles- Raiders of the Lost Ark- a classic of course. As the movie began to play, illuminating the faces of the pack early watching it, Stiles nosed Derek’s chin, and he tilts his head up to reach Derek’s lips.  


“Love you,” Stiles murmurs mid-kiss. A rumble emanates from Derek’s chest as he deepens the kiss. His wolf howls from the quiet words.  


“You know,” Derek responds, his voice dropping to a low and husky growl, “If you had never got mixed up in all of this, you could have never met me.”  
Stiles grins against his lips and then pushes himself closer to Derek. Their mouths connected again in an explosion of fireworks. Stiles moaned into his mouth as Derek wrapped his arms around his body.  


“Love you too.”


End file.
